


Welcome to School

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Benny, Bisexual Dean, M/M, Pansexual Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: </p>
<p>High school au and Dean's the kid who gets bullied for being gay and Benny is the football captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to School

Benny wasn’t the type of guy to let things like status or popularity get to his head. His Ma’ raised him to be better than that. He just wanted to be another one of the guys, hanging out and having fun, and if he won a few games for his school as the football captain, well, that was just a bonus. 

He liked his life. He liked where he was at. Benny was sure he never wanted anything to change. Why mess with a good thing? That’s what he often said. 

That is, until he met Dean Winchester. 

He was one of the new kids to the school. Because of Benny’s status he was usually one of the first to catch rumors floating around. The kid had a brother, and they moved around all the time, so no one expected them to stay at their school long. Benny supposed that’s why so many of the students didn’t hold back when they started taunting the new guy in the hallways. 

Dean was an attractive guy. Anyone with eyes could see that. So it surprised Benny that before the end of the day, the girls had all high tailed it the other direction and the boys were mercilessly teasing him. Benny didn’t get it. 

He caught one of the jocks by the arm one day before lunch break and asked, “Hey, why’s everybody got it out for Winchester?” 

The jock, Uriel, rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away. “Didn’t you hear?” He asked. “The boy’s gay. Best steer clear, he might hit on you.” 

Benny stared at him in disbelief, but Uriel ignored it and walked away. 

After that moment, Benny made it his personal mission to find Dean and befriend him. Because there was no way in hell some poor guy had to suffer his few weeks at their school under all the stereotyping and abuse. Not on Benny’s watch. 

He couldn’t find Dean in the cafeteria, and it wasn’t until he started searching outside on the school grounds that he finally caught sight of him on the far left wall in the shade. 

“Hey there, cheif,” Benny called and waved. The guy jumped up in surprise, and Benny saw the dangerous glint in his sharp green eyes. It seemed he knew how to hold himself just fine. Not that it mattered. The guy still looked like he could use some company. 

“What do you want?” Dean snarled. Benny raised his hands.

“Nothin’ at all. Just wonderin’ if ya’ wanted some company is all.” 

“Yeah?” Dean laughed, but there was no humor behind it. “I’m sure the captain of the football team would  _love_ to keep the company of the weird gay kid.”

“I’m serious.”

“And I’m the freakin’ President,” Dean snapped. 

Benny couldn’t help but grin and lowered his hands. “I mean it, Dean. I’ve seen you around the halls. I think you’re pretty neat.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, contemplating. “Neat? Are you for real?” 

“Very,” Benny replied. He motioned down to the open area Dean had been sitting. “Mind if I join ya’?” 

Dean shuffled where he stood, glancing between Benny and the wall, before finally nodding and plopping down in his original spot. Benny grinned and quickly took a seat next to the boy.

Now that he was closer, Benny could see the freckles dotting Dean’s cheeks, and the way it made his skin and hair seem lighter in the shadow of the building. 

“I’m bisexual, actually,” Dean said after a moment of silence. Benny raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

Instead he answered, “I’m pan myself. Nice to meet cha’ Dean.” He extended a hand. Dean grinned for the first time since he saw him.

“Nice to meet you too…”

“Benny.”

Dean smiled and shook his hand.

“Well Benny, you might redeem this school after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
